


celebration

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “I’m proud of you.” + future
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	celebration

TK was thinking of how far he has come in the last year. A year ago he had overdosed after a relationship ended badly. Now here he is in a new job with nice people who have his back. He is in a stable romantic relationship, and his relationship with his dad is the best it has ever been. TK could not have asked for anything better.   
“Im proud of you son, you know that,” Owen told TK. “You have come so far in the past year and there is still more for you to do. I could not imagine this for us, but you have done so well. I think this move was good for the both of us.”   
TK smiled at his dad. He was right. This move had been good to both of them. He had made some real friends in the crew, and he really liked Carlos.   
“I think we should have a party to celebrate one year of us being here and to look towards the future and all that it will bring us.”  
“Hopefully health for you,” TK could not imagine his life without his father and hoped that his cancer would go into remission. That was one of the things that they were looking forward to in the future.   
It was the day of the party, and TK was getting everything ready. They had the food and the music set. Now people just needed to show up. Over the next 20 minutes, the rest of the squad and Carlos all show up.   
“Thanks for inviting us,” Paul said.   
Carlos came in and kissed TK. “This looks like it will be fun. I like that you have been here for a year.”  
Marjan fist-pumped TK and Judd and Grace came in and were thankful for being invited. Owen was already there and was ready to speak.   
“Id like to thank TK for throwing this party for us. This past year has been eventful. We moved to a new state, and my health has taken a turn for the worse. But hopefully, this next year brings us better health. I also hope that this upcoming year brings TK happiness. I think he has found it here with all of you and I hope that it continues that way. I am happy that we have all met. You have all become like family to me, and I look forward to seeing what the future brings for us.” Owen said, and everyone had tears in their eyes.   
“Dad, I hope that this upcoming year brings you health. I’m so proud of how far you have come, dad, and we couldn’t have done it without you. I know you will keep on fighting and I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” TK said and hugged his dad close.   
With the speeches done, they all went over and enjoyed the food. There was a nice spread of food, and everyone was enjoying it.   
“The Texas has finally been brought out in you,” Judd said as he saw the spread. It was with different types of meats and was very much something done in Texas.   
“Well When in Texas,” Owen said.   
The future has brought them to texas, and Texas has brought them some good and bad fortune, but they were all fortunate to be here.   
“I like this pastry,” Carlos told TK as he sat down next to him.   
“Thanks for being here for me the past year. You have made this year better. And I look forward to what this upcoming year brings us. I see good things happening this year.” TK said and kissed Carlos on the cheek.   
TK was happy with how this party turned out. He was also delighted that the whole squad showed up since they were all like family now. TK knew that the future would be fair. He could get through this with the help of these people.


End file.
